No estoy Ebria
by NayUchiha
Summary: -Llévame a tu apartamento- la chica siguió acariciando la entrepierna del joven donde se sentía la dureza de su deseo, no podía negarlo, y lamio y beso su cuello –Llévame a tu apartamento Kousuke. (Kousuke-Shin Ae)


Ha pasado cierta cantidad de tiempo de que pueda decir, que una fiesta de trabajo, no era tan aburrida. Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que no había una chica molestado toda la noche, o quizás que la chica que estaba aquella noche acompañándolo era una un tanto diferente. Una a la cual él podría llamar, no tan molesta. Su asistente, Yoo Shin-ae, de la cual requirió que le acompañara, por que de alguna manera, mantenía alejadas a aquellas en busca de su ''compañía'', en mejores términos, dinero. Pero, había este pequeño problema en esta noche no tan molesta, ella estaba ebria. Lo cual le confundia por que no se alejó de ella en toda la noche y solo tomo , lo que parecía sin lugar a dudas ,jugo de naranja.

-Nos vamos- dijo dirigiéndose a su asistente y alejándose de la multitud en dirección a la puerta - necesito llevarte a casa.

-Seguro- trato de decir ocultando como su lengua se arrastraba -vámonos- dijo aquello mirándolo de una manera muy extraña según el joven en cuestión.

Llegaron al aparcamiento, daba gracias que la joven todavía pudiese sostenerse de pie, aunque tambaleándose, él le proporcionaba soporte sosteniéndola por la cintura en contra de su cuerpo mientras la guiaba a su vehículo. Sí, lo hacía para darle soporte. Nada más, nada que ver con que se sintiera bien teniéndola tan cerca.

-Señorita Yoo, debo de decir que me siento muy decepcionado de su comportamiento esta noche, podría explicarme como puedo llegar a este estado de embriaguez conociendo de primera mano que esta es una fiesta puramente de negocios- reclamaba todo esto mientras la colocaba en el asiento del pasajero y abrochando el cinturón.

-No estoy ebria- dijo la joven mientras balbuceaba las palabras, - Solo estoy, yo solo…solo… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?- Ni siquiera podría producir una oración completa.

-Ok, no estás ebria- dijo el joven mirando a la chica fuera de sí misma.- aun así, te llevaré a casa.- y de esa manera , encendió el vehículo y se dirigió a su destino.

-Pero, es cierto, yo solo, solo…-se detuvo a pensar- tome jugo, dulce jugo.-se giró hacia el conductor -Le dije al bar tender, dame algo dulce, con..naranja- quizás no podía hablar bien, pero no era ciega, esa noche, Kousuke estaba más atractivo que nunca. Se intensificó ese pensamiento desde en el momento que se inclinó hacia ella y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad, y pudo sentir su calor, y su perfume invadió su espacio.

-Si eso es lo que dices, luego vamos a hacer unas investigaciones de lugar para entender el resultado de tu embriaguez, pero ahora, vamos a tu casa-no la miraba mientras decía eso, tenía sus ojos puestos en la carretera.

-Llévame a tu apartamento Kousuke.-La joven dijo aquello con una fluidez tan correcta que el dueño de aquel auto deportivo freno el vehículo al momento lanzándolos a los dos contra sus cinturones.

-Pe, pero Qu qué dices Señorita Yoo? –No se creía que balbuceaba-Espero que no vuelva a decir tal incongruencia, no habría ningún objetivo en llevarte a mi apartamento.-El corazón del joven hombre se detuvo por un momento luego de esas palabras, y comenzó de nuevo el camino en dirección de su joven asistente.

Shin ae se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad para inclinarse más hacia el joven conductor- ¿Que que haces?- la joven se inclinó más al cuello del joven como respuesta y comenzó la

faena de besarlo, acariciando con la lengua y susurrándome al oído.

-Llévame a tu apartamento, y verás el objetivo- ella deseaba a ese hombre frente a ella, al dueño de ese olor tan seductor.

-Shin ae por favor, siéntate- dijo el joven - esto era altamente inapropiado por tantas razones y en tantos niveles.

-Llévame a tu apartamento- la joven dejaba escapar sus palabras de manera seductora, suspiraba cada una en su cuello, tomo una de sus mano y la bajo al pecho del chico, desabrochando dos botones, para acariciarlo.

-Shin ae, basta- Kousuke freno por segunda vez el vehículo esa noche y la sostuvo por las manos-te llevare a tu casa. Y ahí te quedaras, y nos veremos el lunes en el trabajo. -decia las palabras lo más seguro de si mismo que podía, él era una adulto pero la manera en que la chica lo miraba sonrojada y deseosa no ayudaba a su auto control, la empujo hacia el asiento de ella y le abrocho el cintura nuevamente- Por favor, mantente ahí.

Arranco el vehículo nuevamente, entrando a la autopista, esa noche no era su noche, para nada, miro de reojo a la chica que no paraba de mirarlo -mirada al frente Shin ae- mientras sus palabras salieron vio como la chica se desabrochaba la camisa, quedando con ella abierta- ¿Qué rayos, que que haces?- dijo el joven sonrojándose, Shin ae no respondió solo abrió mas su camisa y empezó a soplar a sus pechos –Colocate la camisa, correctamente-esto lo iba matar.

La joven se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se inclino al joven nuevamente- Shin ae, si no has notado, estamos en una autopista de alta velocidad, con vehiculós en todas partes lo cual indica que no puedo f..Dios ¡que que que haces!- El joven no podía producir palabras completas cuando sintió la mano de la joven sobre su pantalón- Shin Shin ae, por favor!- allí estaba todo un adulto, rogándole a una adolescente que lo dejara en paz.

-Llévame a tu apartamento- la chica siguió acariciando la entrepierna del joven donde se sentía la dureza de su deseo, no podía negarlo, y lamio y beso su cuello –Llévame a tu apartamento. Kousuke maniobrando como pudo tomó la primera intersección posible para orillarse, por tercera vez en la noche- Shin ae, escuha- estaba sonrojado con las manos de la joven en la suya para evitar que siguiera tocándolo-estas ebria. Muy ebria, mañana te arrepentirás de todo esto.

-No lo estoy, lo prometo, no lo haré -dijo con el rostro sonrojado-solo fue un poco de alcohol llévame a tu apartamento.

No podía creer aquello, estaba siendo acosado por una de sus empleados ebria.

-Trabajas para mí- podría usar varias excusas para salir de aquello, de lo que no estaba seguro quería salir pero su cabeza le gritaba, aléjate, no beses, no toques no hagas nada.

-No en este momento, dijo inclinándose para que sus senos tocaran las manos de aquel hombre que le sostenía los de ella a lo que reacciono soltándola.

-Eres una menor de edad, no puedo tocarte- era otra razón, en estos momentos no se lo decía la hermosa joven frente a él, se estaba hablando a el mismo, trataba de convencerse así mismo, mientras seguía con una erección que se estaba volviendo dolorosa.

-Si tú no dices, yo tampoco.-La joven estaba consciente, de todo eso, solo que el alcohol le ayuda a desinhibirse, a no pensar tanto, necesitaba aquello. Un alivio a su patética realidad.

-Eres virgen- dijo aquello viéndola a los ojos, obviamente lo era, y a las mujeres les importaba aquello, quizás esta excusa era suficiente para ambos, para Shin ae, y para él.

-Tu puedes arreglar eso-se le acabaron las excusas, y la deseaba más, y más. –Kou-su-ke llévame a tu apartamento- dijo su nombre en silabas-no le dijo nada mas, se acerco a ella, y le abrocho el cinturón.

Y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Estaban en el ascensor de su apartamento la joven no dejaba de frotar su cuerpo con el del chico como para que no se olvidara de la razón por la cual ella le seguía, el parecía tan impasible tan poco afectado, pero el bulto duro en sus pantalones y su mirada no se podía ocultar.

-Voy a hacer algo muy estúpido-susurro mientras entraban a su apartamento.

Al entrar al apartamento, el momento en que Kousuke cerró la puerto la arrojo contra la misma, apretándola entre ella y su cuerpo, besándola, una y otra vez, detuvo el beso para observarla, y ahí estaba entre sus brazos sonrojada, no sabía si por el alcohol, o por lo que hacían, pero ella estaba ahí, estaba a tiempo de detener aquello, estaba mal. Estaba muy mal. Pero la deseaba tanto.

Siguió besándola, tocándola ,mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, los zapatos. Shin ae intentó ayudar pero las manos de Kousuke la tenían atrapada, acorralada.

Tan pronto estaba en ropa interior, comenzó a desnudar a la joven frente a el, la camisa que ella misma había abierto minutos atrás, la falda que adornaba su figura y que había comprado el mismo, luego se había arrepentido al ver la mirada de los otros hombres en la oficina.

Dejo de besarla un momento, viendo como respiraban deprisa, ambos perdidos, saboreaba el alcohol de su boca, de sus labios, se detuvo., Y recordó- estas ebria-, a lo que la chica respondió tomándolo del cuello y jalándolo para besarlo-no lo estoy.

La sujeto por los muslos y la levanto pegándola a la puerta entre sus piernas, y comenzó a moverse a pegar sus cuerpos a saborear su piel, su cuello, sus pechos. Cuando hizo el primer movimiento de vaivén escucho un grito de la boca de su, de su. de su ¿qué? Ya no importaba. La beso y le dijo al oído.-Vamos a la cama.-era mala idea seguir ahí, la tomaría ahí si seguían en aquel lugar.

En la cama se coloco entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar su cuello, su pecho, su estomago hasta que llego a entre sus piernas, sintió la mano de la chica en su pelo el momento en que comenzó a besarla. Nunca había estado con una mujer virgen. Pero, el proceso era el mismo, placer.

Los gritos de la joven llenaban su habitación, y sentía que se vendría en ese momento antes que pudiese pasar algo, así que decidió comenzar, subió a la boca de la chica para besarla y dirijo su miembro a la entrada de ella. Mientras la besaba comienzo a penetrarla lentamente, ella dejo de besarlo para dar un grito de dolor, le dolía, tenía que doler. Cuando por fin terminó de tomar eso de ella, que se sintió dentro, se quedo quieto, le acaricio el pelo, y besos sus lagrimas.

Un momento. Sabía que no podía moverse, todavía no, pero sentía que iba a explotar, y luego la sintió moverse, y tomo eso como señal. Comenzó sus movimientos lentos, sus besos, sus toques, y las voces llenaban su habitación, hasta que ambos terminaron, Y la chica quedo dormida, en ese momento, después de su último orgasmo.

El joven por el contrario, se quedo observandola por un buen rato. Se dirigió fu al baño, se mojó el rostro, se miró al espejo y dijo por lo bajo- Una menor, ebria Kousuke.- Esto estuvo mal- una empleada - cerró los ojos -No, Shin ae.

A la manian siguiente, la joven abrio los ojos sintiendose en un lugar extrano, miro a la derecha y vio a Kousuke sentado en la cama mirandola y lo escuchó decir

-Shin ae, lamento mucho como las circunstancias de ayer se desenvolvieron - Kousuke la miraba con dolor- entiendo totamente que la culpa recae sobre mi persona, puesto que como adulto , y conociendo bien-a Shinae le daba vueltas la cabeza y Kosuke hablaba demasiado-las correctas maneras de hacer , ayer me temo viole -muy temprano para palabras tan grandes-de muchas maneras la ley y la moral al aprovecharme de tu estado de embriag…-fue interrumpido con unas manos en su boca-shhhh Kousuke , es domingo- la joven le dijo mirándolo a los ojos sonrojada- y te dije que no estaba ebria-diciendo eso se escondió en las sabanas a dormir un poco más.

Kousuke se dijo que investigaría que era ese jugo que su, que su, no importa. Era domingo, dormiría un poco más y luego pensaría, luego.


End file.
